


On Your Knees

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deep throat, Knotting, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral, Xenophilia, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Shiro wants to help Antok relax in the best way possible.





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.
> 
> I’m so sorry for the sporadic updates. I’ve been pretty busy and a bit tired. I hope you guys enjoy though.

Antok, for lack of better words, was impressed.

He rarely found a partner other than Kolivan to pleasure him like this. Who was willing to kneel down or lay back and try to work his massive cock down their throat.

So when the Black Paladin had offered to help him blow off some steam he had been….skeptical. 

After all humans mouths weren’t particularly big. He was concerned with hurting the short alien and needed much reassuring from him before allowing him to proceed with his offer.

Stars was he glad he took him up on it.

“Mmmmm….” He rumble day out as he gently strokes his fingers over the soft black hair and brushing it from his face. 

The soft tongue lightly pressed along the underside, gently tracing over the ridges of his cock as Shiro slurps around him. A mix of violet pre-cum and saliva drip along the corners of those stretched lips as Shiro lightly bobbed his head to try and take more into his mouth.

He can’t help it. He’s always thought about taking a Galra cock down his throat and here he was now living out his guilty fantasy. He moaned and slurped wantonly as he uses one had  to lightly grope over the base where the knot would form. He presses lightly over it and looked hon with glazed dark eyes at the soft growl Antok gives off.

“Mmmmm….you certainly….haaa…..seem to know what….mmm…you are doing, Black Paladin.”

With his mask on, Shiro didn’t know what expression was on Antok’s face, but of Stars that voice….!

Shiro pulled back slightly and flicked his tongue over the tip of the cock to give his jaw a short rest. He left light suckling kisses along the dark violet flesh and tip of the cock before slowly moving to take him down his throat again. 

With slow breathes, he relaxes his throat and grunts as the head of the cocktail presses into the back of his throat. 

“Ooooooooh, Shiro…..yes that’s it…take it allll down….” Antok hissed, tilting his head back, “Do you like my cock down your throat?” He gives a small shallow thrust, making the human choke slightly before relaxing again, “Does it make you hot and bothered knowing you can take a Galra cock down like this? Do you think of me fucking your face?”

Shiro’s legs shook as he felt himself growing hard in his pants. He whined a bit and trembled with need. 

“Hmmmm….maybe I will fuck your face. And if you’re good and don’t spill any of my cum, I’ll fuck your pretty ass…nice and rough….you won’t be able to sit right in the Black Lion for a while….”

Oh if only Shiro could see that smirk…..

Shiro choked as Antok pulls out a moment to let him breathe before thrusting his cock back in. He gave a few plunging thrusts into Shiro’s throat and watched him gasp and panting.

He looked so lovely and desperate like this. The Galra liked how those cheeks were dark red and how his mouth hang open with drool dripping from his chin—!

Antok pulled Shiro’s head back slightky, as his knot inflated. He moaned as he came down the human’s lovely throat, gently stroking his fingers over his hair as Shiro chokes slightly and tries to swallow it all down.

The Galra panted softly and tilted his head before purring, “Mmmm….Good boy….so pretty…..”

Shiro looked uo at him and managed a shaky smile.

“So so pretty on your knees….”


End file.
